Revival Skills
by SuperTSTAR
Summary: 100 theme challenge from Y!Gallery. Likely to contain: slash/fluff/sticky/etc. Mature stuff. Current- 9/100
1. Chapter 1

Here is to kicking off my theme challenge! DISCLAIMER: I'M TOO POOR TO OWN THIS. Bow to Hasbro.

Time breakdown:

Klik- Minute

Cycle- hour

Solar Cycle- day

Decacycle- week

Megacycle- month

Stellar Cycle- year

THEME 1 (1/100) Love

It wasn't really something he talked much about, but his jealousy could be felt. Today just happened to be one of those days. Starscream was moody during their morning drills and his mood had only degenerated as the stellar cycle progressed. Now it was Thundercracker's duty shift and his bonded chose to accompany him.

He worked diligently, occasionally nodding at whatever nonsense Skywarp was spouting at the time. The purple seeker leaned on his bondmate's shoulders, mindful of his wings, as he spoke. It wasn't unusual for them, or a few other 'Cons, to accompany their friends during a shift as long as the work was done. This shift was going by relatively eventless, probably due to the same factor that was irking their trine leader so much. He had had a battle of wits with Megatron yesterday, with the usual results, and no one wished to incur the warlord's wrath today. Starscream, however, no one worried about so it came as a surprise when he burst into the control room, seething.

"Thundercracker! Is this your shift or his?" Starscream said wings hitched up in irritation.

"Mine." The blue seeker replied curtly. Skywarp leaned up, his hand running down his mate's back in the process, and fixated their trine leader with a confused look.

"Well then get out, Skywarp! You're taking up space." Starscream snarled, his annoyance seemed to grow by the second.

The two bonded seekers spared a glance around the room. Aside from Soundwave, they were the only present occupants. It was the last shift for the solar cycle, so no one was coming in except a skeleton crew for night surveillance.

"But…" Skywarp started.

"Am I not clear?" The red seeker was visibly trembling, his wings were at least, in rage.

"Just…go 'Warp." Thundercracker said, sparing his bondmate an apologetic glance before adding through their bond, '_Today is one of those days,_ '_Warp. We will just have to deal with it later.'_

Skywarp didn't say anything, just teleported away. Thundercracker remained silent as their seething Air Commander glared at him. After a while, Starscream seemed satisfied that his point had been made and stalked over to his console to work.

The silence settled in the room and within a few kliks Starscream had left once more and no more than a cycle after that Thundercracker was done with his shift. He logged out of the console and left without a word.

Their quarters were a little ways away from the control room, but it wasn't too long before he arrived, punching in the code and entering. Ah, just as he thought. Skywarp was sitting on their berth beside his emotionally distraught trine leader. Starscream shook and tears ran freely from his optics, but he didn't make a noise. At least, not until Thundercracker settled on his other side, running a hand along a quivering wing.

"I'm sorry…." The quivering seeker murmured, his vocalizer more rough sounding than usual. The apology was sincere, and the other two knew it.

"It's okay….we aren't upset with you." Thundercracker said, his spark wrenching in its chamber. '_Pssh, speak for yourself TC. I was enjoying your shift._' Skywarp said with a pout but a glare from his mate ended that thought.

'_You know why he feels this way. He…wants the contact we have with each other. Especially after a fight with Megatron, the mech whose attention he yearns for, he feels excluded, even from us.' _Thundercracker said, solemnly. He ran his hand over Starscream's canopy, pulling the smaller seeker against his frame, lovingly.

'_Yeah….I know…' _Skywarp looked guilty for a moment. _'But its not that way!'_

'_Sometimes we need to remind him, is all.'_

"Come on, Star. Relax, we will be here for you no matter what…" Skywarp said, nuzzling his Air Commander. Starscream sighed tiredly. He was emotionally exhausted and the comforting attention was compounding this. Before long, his systems had shut down for recharge mode.

'_When do you think he'll give up on that piece of scrap?_' Skywarp asked, referring to Megatron.

'_He won't. Which is why we need to be here for him._' Thundercracker said, looking down at the recharging form against him.

'_I wish he would just join us completely…We could have so much fun._' Skywarp said, a smile gracing his features at the thought.

'_Mmm, perhaps so, but he isn't one to settle for less than what he wants._' Thundercracker said with a chuckle.

'_Yeah, I guess you're right._'

'_Well, one of us has to be responsible here._'

'_Hey! I've got my redeeming qualities. You love me, after all, don't you?_' Skywarp huffed, crossing his arms over his canopy.

'_Of course, I love plenty of things about you._' Thundercracker said with a sly smile.

'_Prove it._' Skywarp challenged, wings gliding up in their struts.

"Mmmm…TC." Starscream crawled further up against Thundercracker's chassis settling with his limbs looped around the broody seeker, effectively inhibiting any sort of activities that Skywarp was on the verge of engaging.

"Well, frag. I love him too, but that's twice he's stopped me today." Skywarp pouted, flopping down on the berth beside his bondmate. Thundercracker shook his head, looping his arms around the recharging seeker against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep rolling along, I tell myself. DISCLAIMER: Hasbro owns Transformers.

Theme 2: Orgasm/Cum Shot (2/100)

* * *

Tonight was a rare night. Starscream had finished his rounds around the base and filed his last reports. Seeing the seeker log out of his console almost 2 cycles early was enough reason for Megatron to terminate the transmission with Shockwave mid-sentence. He watched intently as the lithe form of the seeker stalked to the control room doors, before Starscream turned to give him a smoldering look that lasted less than a second before he disappeared around the corner.

It wasn't five kliks until Starscream found himself pinned against the wall of the hallway, his arm wrenched behind his back in a massive servo.

"Hello there. Can I help you with something, dear leader?" He purred, cheek pressed into the wall and very aware of the hips grinding against his backside.

"Playing innocent today? I think I like that." Was the response practically growled into his audio receptor. The seeker whimpered in response.

"Whatever you want." Starscream panted, hot air rushing through his vents. He was in the mood to humor Megatron's ego.

"Hmmm. Feeling submissive as well? How nice." The warlord purred darkly. He pulled the smaller mech along to their quarters, where he punched in the code to the door. It slid open with a 'woosh' of air and he crossed the distance between the door and the berth in a few strides, depositing the seeker onto its surface.

"Now…tell me, what are you going to do for me?" Megatron asked, descending upon the splayed form, his bulk shadowing the seeker below him.

"W-whatever you want. I wanna…make you feel good." Starscream replied, leaning up to nuzzle the other mech's neck cables.

"Primus, you should be like this more often." The tyrant growled, tilting the seeker's helm up to kiss him, his glossa pressing invasively in right away. Right now, he wanted to dominate. He wanted to reaffirm his absolute possession of Starscream.

"Mmm." The seeker whimpered, one of his legs lifting to press against the hip of the mech above him. _'You like me regardless of how I am acting at the time.' _He practically whispered through the bond. A wave amusement was his response from his mate.

"Get up." Megatron ordered calmly, pulling away form the quivering form below him. The seeker shifted onto his knees and gave his mate a questioning look.

"Where to?" He asked, wings shifting in the struts to a more comfortable position after being pinned down.

Megatron didn't reply, just got up and stalked over to sit in the chair at his desk. He beckoned with one finger for the seeker to come. Once he was within arm's reach, Starscream found himself tugged down onto his knees once more, this time in between his mate's legs.

"What can I do for you?" He purred, nuzzling the inside of the thigh closest to him.

"Maybe you can help me." Megatron paused to let his panel slide away, freeing his spike, "With this, maybe?".

The seeker didn't verbally reply, just reaching out to grasp the thick length. His fingers ran smoothly from base to tip before he gave it an actual tug. The resulting hiss of pleasure was like music to his audios, spurring him to continue. He leaned in and ran his glossa lightly over the tip, the bead of transfluid there easily lapped up in one swipe. _'Like this?'_ He cooed over the bond.

'_Yes. Just like that.' _Megatron groaned in response. He reached down to pet his mate's helm as it moved slowly down his length. His vents were pumping hot air double time and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Close….s-sorry." He growled, irritated at his lack of control. The seeker sent a wave a amusement through their bond and said _'It's 'cause I'm good at this. And I've been holding out this decacycle. I should apologize for that….I've been busy.'_

"Ngah! It's…too fragging good." Megatron vented heavily. His core temperature was alarmingly high, but it wasn't on the forefront of his processor. He reached down with both servos and caught the sides of Starscream's helm shuddering as he bucked into the warm mouth. A few good strokes of the seeker's glossa over the underside of his tip sent him reeling into overload. He jerked Starscream's helm back in time for ever spurt after the first to spatter across his face. After the last few drops, he let his servos fall limply by his sides.

"Primus…" He panted. Starscream's expression had twisted as he attempted to remove as much of the fluids as possible. '_Alright_?' The silver mech asked over their bond.

"Mmmhmm. Thanks for the warning." Starscream replied sarcastically with an amused smile. Megatron chuckled softly as he stood, pulling the seeker up with him and pulling him to the berth, where he flopped limply. He generated enough power to pull the smaller mech against him before his systems began to shut down for recharge. It took Starscream a moment of shifting various limbs, to entwine comfortably with his mate, before he too initiated his recharge sequence. He would demand attention later.

* * *

So....have I slaughtered you with my horrid writing? ;D In all seriousness, I do appreciate you reading. Any suggestions for pairings? (Slash) Thanks again for reading! And remember, slaughter is only one letter away from laughter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Number 3? Already? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers. This is based off of a request made by Dragon Queen88, who wanted something with Prowl without Jazz. Sooo…here is an uncommon pairing based off of Blurr's wikipedia article which says he has a nervous streak with his superiors. :3 (If this isn't what you wanted, I do apologize to you, Dragon)

Theme 14: Innocence (3/100)

* * *

Denied. Denied. Denied. Denied. It wasn't Prowl's favorite part of the day, but now was the time he delegated to approving or denying various requests from Autobots. He had it worked down to a science. He would look at the designation of the bot who put in the request, scan for the actual topic (usually hidden amongst a plethora of made up slag), and decide its fate. There were a few mechs who got an instant approval in most cases (Ratchet), some who were nearly blacklisted (twins, Wheeljack), and some who never asked for anything.

Prowl was grateful for anyone who didn't add more work for him to do. He sighed through his vents, taking a moment to arch his back, stretching his door wings before settling back into work. Ratchet, approved. Cliffjumper….request for some sort of weaponry….denied. It had only been a decacycle since his last request for something similar. Blurr….request for an appeal of a speeding penalty. Prowl paused, he couldn't remember issuing this punishment.

He had decided long ago that for the safety of their human companions and any possible outsiders that their should be a safe driving requirement. Unfortunately, some of the younger bots had a 'need' to burn their energy in such a hazardous manner. Perhaps Blurr's case had come in with a slurry of the other mechs who were auto-assigned some sort of penalty. Approved then, the tactician decided, filling in a time for a meeting with him after quickly checking his schedule.

He had never had too many problems with the speedster, unlike some well-known menaces, and if Blurr could argue his point with logic, it was likely that he would remove the penalty.

-oOo-

Blurr was nearly trembling as he attempted to scrub away the graffiti from the wall in the west wing of the base. This work was tedious and repetitive, without the opportunity to burn very much energy in the process. Moving his servos a little more vigorously, he relished the marginal amount of energy spent doing so. This was nearly torture. He needed to go for a drive.

"Ican'tbelievethisis." He muttered to himself. He hadn't really been endangering anyone's life at the time. Daniel had asked him to join another group of Autobots at a nearby raceway in the city. One of those places where humans were pitted against each other and sometimes rides could be given to customers outside of races. It had seemed like a good idea, this way no one had to pay and some of the speedier Autobots could have a friendly race. It had been himself, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and even Tracks who had been there, Blurr recalled. Somehow, he had been the only one who had gotten in trouble and it irked him. Out of all the mechs who went, he was surely amongst the - Oh?

His comm. blipped with a notification. Prowl had agreed to hear his case! Looks like he had….slaggit, only half a cycle to get clean and presentable for the second in command. _Well_, he thought with a confident grin,_ I can be quick about it._

-oOo-

Prowl had just finished the last of the reviews and took a moment to log his days work into Teletraan's system. Now he was free to re-use the data pads that various information had been occupying. He checked his internal chronometer and straightened up in his seat. His day wasn't quite over yet, he still had to meet with Blurr.

Only kliks later, the blue speedster chimed his door before entering. His light blue armor looked freshly shined and the scent of cleanser was pleasantly enticing. He nodded to Prowl with a smile, his happy demeanor seemingly amplified by the chance of getting out of the penalty duties.

"Good evening, Blurr. I am glad you could make it at such short notice." Prowl said. Unfortunately, as soon as his smooth, curt voice drifted into Blurr's audios the speedster froze up.

"I-it'snoproblem….s-s-sir." Blurr said, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. Formality didn't frighten him as a general subject, but for some reason dealing with authority figures had always gotten to him. Ever since he had been a sparkling, anyone from teachers to caretakers made him nervous.

"It says here that you wish to appeal the penalty you were recently assigned for speeding." Prowl said, more absorbed in the process than the minor discrepancies in Blurr's tone of voice.

"Y-yes,sir." Blurr said, his indignity momentarily quelling his nerves. He continued, "Wewereallataspeedw-"

"Wait. I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is 'we'?" Prowl pressed, his optical ridges furrowing. After recalling the initial report, it had only listed Blurr as at the scene, aside from Sunstreaker, who filed the report to begin with.

"Let'ssee…Sunstreaker-Sideswipe-Tracks-aaaandmyself. Danieltoo." Blurr said, numbering them off on his fingers as he listed. He watched as Prowl made a note and the panic struck him again. What had he said wrong? Was his lack of steadiness suspicious?

"I see. Please continue, I believe you were saying something about a speedway?" Prowl said, entwining his fingers together and glancing over them at the speedster.

"Iw-w-wonthereace." Blurr said, managing to avert his optics from Prowls intense gaze. He knew it likely looked suspicious but if he wanted to continue speaking, he couldn't make optic contact.

"Hm. I think I see what's going on here." Prowl said, straightening with a frown. Blurr wanted to protest and say that he wasn't lying, that his faltering was because of another reason, but his vocalizer had silenced itself. Prowl turned away from him and logged back into his computer terminal, Blurr watched with optical fluid building as the tactician composed and sent a high priority notice to Optimus Prime himself.

"S-sir…" Blurr managed to choke out. Prowl turned back to the now apparently distressed speedster.

"Hm? What's the matter?" The tactician asked, optical ridges furrowing once more. He came around his desk and placed a servo on Blurr's shoulder. The blue mech shook his helm, now leaking optics downcast.

Prowl frowned. It was his duty as an officer, an Autobot, and a friend to make sure everyone was all right, particularly some of the newer Autobots. He had never seen Blurr in any other mood than happy and competitive. "Blurr…everything will be taken care of. Sunstreaker is going to get what he deserves for fabricating an incident."

"Huh?" Blurr looked up in surprise, leaking optics opened wide. "R-really?" He asked tentatively. Prowl nodded slowly, as if doing so might make it more meaningful.

"Yes. I apologize for his behavior. He has a….bad reputation for his actions." Prowl said, a frown crossing his features. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

"No,sir. Nothingatall!" Blurr said, jumping up, easily filling the space between them, and embracing the tactician. Prowl was too stunned to manage anything before the speedster was gone out of the door.

As Blurr raced down the corridor (at designated speeds, of course) he couldn't help but beam. At least there was one authority figure he could talk to!

Back in his office, Prowl was shocked to find that his CPU wasn't on the verge of crashing. Just glitching slightly. Hm. He had a feeling as though he had just opened himself up for more than he bargained for. Would it be worth it? Hmmmm.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Suggestions are welcomed. Let me know what pairings you want to see and I shall see if I can fit it into a theme. Most of my knowledge of characters is based on G1, Animated, and the movies.

And yes, it is like Prowl to tactically analyze the pros and cons of being subjected to someone's affection. X3

One more thing! I do apologize for the nearly no slash. Perhaps I can do a follow up...


	4. Chapter 4

MOAR? Yes, more indeed. ;D Here is theme number four, which was requested by Onyx17 who asked for Hound/Mirage. After scouring the list for anything relative to the pair, I settled for something fluffy…literally. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers.

Theme 61: Stuffed Animal (4/100)

* * *

Intense heat agonizingly assaulting his systems, bringing up a high alert warning along with a notification of the failure of his cloaking device on his HUD was the thing Mirage remembered as debris pelted his exterior, knocking his HUD offline along with his CPU.

"Prime, -ems as though--Decepti-- attacks are onl- getting -- and more vi-ent." A stern, clipped voice drifted through the room. The room? What about the battle? Onlining his optics, Mirage winced at the sudden bright light. The med-bay?

"Ah, -- you -- -wake" Mirage turned his helm to see Ratchet with a data pad in hand, as the mech spoke again. "How -- -ou feel?"

"Can't…hear you completely." Mirage said, unable to hear himself completely either. Ratchet nodded, setting the data pad down and grabbing a few tools off of the tray on the counter. Mirage offlined his optics as Ratchet neared him with a long thin tool and a shorter socket ended tool. After a klik or two of awaiting pain, there was a click.

"Well, that ought to do it. Can you here me?" Ratchet asked, standing up straight once more.

"Yes, thank you Ratchet." Mirage said. He attempted to sit up but a stab of pain rendered his effort useless. He hissed in pain, writhing slightly on the berth.

"You're far too damaged to leave yet, Mirage. It will take a few more solar cycles for you to recover completely." Ratchet said as he cleaned the tools in the sink across the room.

"A few more? How long have I been here?" Mirage asked, optical ridges furrowing. It seemed as though he had just been in battle.

"Two solar cycles. Do you feel as though you can handle guests?" The medic bot asked as he replaced the now clean tools on the tray and covering them.

"Considering how long I will be here, I think it would be nice." Mirage said with a wry smile.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Ratchet said with a chuckle. He had always appreciated mechs like Mirage who listened to his orders instead of brushing them off. "I will put in the notice with Prime. I think he's done talking with Prowl. Lousy mechs can't find a better place to talk than outside my med-bay."

Mirage couldn't help but notice with a chuckle that, on his way out, Ratchet had picked up the largest wrench within reach. He fell into recharge thinking about how much practice the medic must have with throwing those things.

"Hey….heeey." Someone was whispering at him. Irritatingly. Mirage sighed softly, rolling onto his side away from the source of the noise. He had fallen into a decidedly bad mood after contemplating how much practice he would be missing by being stuck here. A prod against his side was enough to make him snap.

"Can I help you?" He snarled as he turned to face his 'visitor', optics burning in anger. Not only was he trapped here away from his duties, but he had to be subjected to the whims of whoever waltzed into the med-bay? It wasn't nice, it wasn't productive, it wasn't-- It wasn't fair for Hound to look so downtrodden because of him.

"I, uh, brought you some things." The Jeep said, dropping a massive armload of….stuffed animals?…onto Mirage. "Thought you might…like 'em since you don't like the real ones very much."

"Hound? Where did you get all of these?" Mirage asked tentatively, scooping up a handful of the plushies. They were ridiculous looking; only slightly resembling the creature that they were labeled as.

"Oh, here and there." The green mech replied. "Sorry for bothering you, Ratchet said you could have visitors and I figured you wouldn't mind your bondmate being the first."

"Don't be sorry. I…overreacted. I am happy to see you, especially unscathed from the battle." Mirage said, guilt seeping into the bond from his end. A warm rush of forgiveness washed back through and Hound smiled down at him in that charming, rugged way he had mastered.

"Well, it's over now. No need to worry. Besides I brought you some other things to take your mind off of being stuck here." Hound said with a devious grin. He removed from his subspace some wax, a few cloths, and a small cube of premium grade energon.

"Hound, I don't deserve all of th-" Mirage was cut off by Hounds warm mouth pressing against his own.

"Hush. Enjoy yourself, 'Raj. Maybe if you're good I can kidnap you from here." Hound murmured against his audio receptor. Mirage trembled and nodded.

The noble mech lost all composure as soon as his mate began to apply the first layer of wax to his plating shivering in delight at each gentle stroke. The sensations he was being subjected to in Hound's hands were a wonderful contrast to the ones that he was left to dwell on alone in the med-bay. Mirage would take warm caresses over throbs of pain any day. It was nice, being subjected to his mate's dominating will.

He was caught off guard as the larger mech scooped him up suddenly, though the ragged cycling of air through Hound's vents should have given away his level of arousal. The green mech practically ran to their quarters, uncaring of the various Autobots who passed by. Mirage winced as he was dropped onto their berth but an immediate apology spread through their bond.

"Primus, 'Raj. You're cute when you're shaken up." Hound said, hot air huffing from his vents as he climbed atop the smaller mech.

"I am n-" Mirage's protest was cut off short as Hound leaned down and kissed him feverishly. Their glossa entwined and Mirage arched as smoothly as his damage would allow into the larger mech's body. Hound pinned his middle down with one servo and leaned back onto his knees.

"Something you want?" He asked, hips rocking smoothly against the smaller mech's. Mirage whimpered, hands coming up to rest on the green plating of Hounds hips.

"Please, Hound?" He cooed, optics darkened with lust. "I want you in me. Please?"

"Really?" Hound growled, leaning down so their faces were nearly tangent and increasing the pressure of his cod piece against Mirage's. "Tell me how you want it."

"…do I have to?" Mirage asked quietly, but a rock of Hounds hips made him yelp and shudder. "Alright! Alright…"

"Come on now, baby. Don't keep me waiting. I know you want it bad but how bad?" Hound pressed, hot air from his vents washed over Mirage's frame.

"B-badly. I want…your spike in me. I'm so wet…just thinking about it. S-see?" Mirage whimpered, face hot from embarrassment, as his panel retracted to expose his dripping valve.

Hound smirked down at him as he slid off of Mirage's hips. The scent of the other mech's arousal was intoxicating. He ran a single finger tip along the inside of Mirage's valve and shivered at the feel of it. He brought the finger up to his mouth and licked it clean before leaning down to get more from the source.

Mirage couldn't keep himself from crying out as Hound's glossa pressed into his warm opening, lapping at his lubricants. "Hound, please! I want you to spike me!" He managed to choke out amongst a burst of static.

Hound gave another long swipe of his glossa before leaning up to fixate his mate with an intense gaze. His optics were very dark and lubricant stained his lips. "Hands and knees. Now." He said quietly. Mirage shakily did as he was told.

The sound of Hounds panel retracting was only a split second before his massive length penetrated Mirage's valve. The green mech reveled in the way the noble mech's body spasmed around him, as if trying to wring his very sanity from him. He pulled smoothly from the enticing heat, pausing at the rim for just a second before pressing back in fully.

"H-hound? I'm not sure how long I can last." Mirage panted. Hound leaned down, enveloping the smaller mech and placing kisses on the back of his neck as he looped an arm around the blue mech's trembling frame.

'Then come for me, baby. We've got all night.' Hound murmured through their bond. Mirage nodded shakily below him, his body rocking in time with Hounds thrusts. It only took a firm grasp of his spike by a large green servo combined with several short thrusts to send Mirage over the edge.

"Guh! 'Raj!" Hound growled out as his own overload was wrenched from him by his mate's tightening valve and feedback through their bond. He fell to the side, pulling Mirage with him.

"Primus." Mirage whispered, air gushing from his vents. His systems were beginning to shut down for recharge, even as he squirmed to free himself from Hound's grip. He had yet to pull his spike from Mirage and had no intention of doing so. "Hound…" the noble mech whined as his recharge cycle fully initiated. Hound just smiled to himself, initiating his own recharge cycle.

Ratchet returned later to find what seemed to be a trail of fake earth creatures beginning at the now empty med-berth and going out the door. He sighed and shook his helm. _Guess that means I have a new, big, green target. Slaggin' patient theif_. He thought, twirling the wrench in his fingers.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you like this, Onyx. Next up is Red Alert/Perceptor. :3 As always, suggestions are welcome and reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the wait, school has murdered me lately. I didn't even get to celebrate my birthday on Tuesday because of it. But alas, on to number 5! DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Transformers. :3 Here we have another request. This one was made by MeowMix who wanted Perceptor/Red Alert. I do hope that this doesn't disappoint.

Theme 48: Words (5/100)

* * *

An explosion shook the east wing of the Ark and a communal groan could be heard in the officer's meeting that was taking place there. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, and even Ratchet (who was there to handle the damage it would likely cause) had been waiting on Wheeljack to bring in his latest 'invention' and this time it didn't even make it to the room.

"Let's go check the damage." Prime said, standing and gesturing for the others to follow him. It only took a klik or two for them to find pieces of shrapnel that had blown down the corridor from the, now nonexistent, lab doors.

Inside, it appeared that Wheeljack had outdone his own record of collateral damage. Most of the room was blackened and, for a moment, Prime was honestly concerned that the scientist had managed to offline himself. Fortunately, a pile of rubble near the door shifted and, after a few Autobots chipped in to help, Wheeljack was found. He coughed dust from his vents for a moment and shakily got to his feet.

"Oh no!" He cried, fins flashing in distress, "Perceptor! He was here too!"

Before anyone could start a 'rescue mission', a table that had been flipped up on its side overturned to reveal Perceptor himself.

"Perceptor! I thought I'd offlined you!" Wheeljack said, scurrying over the ruble to the red mech. He pulled Perceptor to his pedes and glanced over him. "Nope! You seem to be alright!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Come on Perceptor; let's get you to the med bay before this idiot rigs anything else to blow up." Ratchet said with a glare in Wheeljack's direction. The red scientist nodded, and carefully picked his way out of the room, following Ratchet to the med-bay.

"Well, other than a little armor scuffing and being shaken up, you check out." Ratchet said, scribbling his decision down on a data pad. Perceptor nodded, swinging his legs as he waited for Ratchet to finish remotely uploading his diagnosis into Teletraan-1.

"I take that to mean that I'm free to go? There is something in the lab I-" Perceptor was cut off as he slid off of the berth. A tremor ran through him. _Hmm, must be an aftershock_. He thought.

"Not so fast. I'm ordering you to take the rest of the solar cycle off. I think some rest would do in the aftershock." Ratchet said knowingly. He had anticipated this type of response. It was a common ailment that many Autobots suffered, particularly after a Decepticon attack. It was their systems attempting to remain in battle mode as long as possible to avoid injury by any remaining threat. As an afterthought, he added, "Maybe find a way to burn some of that energy."

"I will be at full functioning capacity in time for my duties tomorrow." Perceptor said as he felt his faceplates heat up at Ratchet's insinuation. He shook his helm. "Thank you, as always, Ratchet." He said after a moment, brushing by the medic on his way out.

"Percy! Are you alright?" He hadn't even made it 10 feet from the med bay when Red Alert rounded the corner. His heavy cycling and lack of composure made it apparent that he had ran. "I saw your med report, are you alright?"

"Calm down, Red. I'm fine." Perceptor said and resigned to allow his protective partner to inspect his frame. His arms were lifted, turned in a variety of directions, and after a moment of this Red Alert seemed satisfied that they weren't at risk of falling off.

"Are you sure you're okay? How did this happen? I wasn't informed." Red Alert asked as he walked a circle around Perceptor, optics roving over the scientist's body in search of damage.

"Wheeljack." Perceptor said, starting to walk now that his second exam was over. The simplicity of the statement was testament to the reputation the inventor had. No need to explain, really, as long as you knew that Wheeljack had done it you could generally get the gist of what happened.

"Should've known." Red said with a scowl, walking purposefully beside the other mech. He narrowed his optics and added, "I swear, that mech is out to kill us all."

"Red…I doubt that Wheeljack is engineering any sort of elaborate plan." Perceptor said. A smile had graced his lips in amusement. Red's paranoia was…intriguing. He enjoyed Red's possessiveness, it made him feel desirable, but his near aggression was somewhat frightening.

"Think about it Percy! How many of the others have caused that much damage to their friends? Not many. If it would be anyone it would be…" Perceptor just nodded as Red Alert rambled on. They had arrived at the Security Director's quarters and the scientist punched in the code. "….you know what I mean? I just want you to be safe."

"Of course, Red." Perceptor said with a smile. It said volumes about their level of trust that he knew the code to Red Alert's door lock. He had a shared set of quarters near the lab, but it was always a mess. (Courtesy of his roommate, afore mentioned inventor) Not to mention, he just enjoyed the fact that he was allowed to stay with Red. Once inside, the red and white mech embraced Perceptor in a smooth motion.

"Do you want a wash? Oh, that's not resting, can you do that alone? I can help." The Security Director bombarded him once more with questions and offers. It was good that Perceptor was patient.

"Good idea. I can do it alone." The smaller mech said, shyly leaning up to nuzzle Red's neck. A black servo came up to caress the scientist's face. Perceptor sighed gently as he pulled away to go and wash.

It was times like these that defined their relationship. Though they had yet to interface, gentle caresses and kisses were commonplace for them. They balanced each other in an amusing way, like Ratchet and Ironhide, except less arguing. And no rough interfacing to solve those arguments. Hmmm, perhaps they weren't so similar to the other duo.

He was introverted (unlike the other Autobots) and unconfident, finding himself to be boring and generally unattractive. None of his (limited) previous partners had stayed for long. He cherished the relationship he had with Red Alert because he felt unworthy of it.

Red thought otherwise. He liked that Perceptor wasn't like everyone else and knew about his poor (and mistaken) self-image. He felt at ease with the small scientist, never suspecting anything of him. Although he didn't always understand what the microscope was talking about, just the fact that Perceptor opened up to him was enough for him. They could trust one another, and Perceptor even put up with listening to his conspiracy theories, sometimes going as far as presenting a logical way to debunk them. Perceptor's gentle nature put his stressed processor at ease.

By the time Perceptor returned, Red had worked himself back into a worried mess once more.

"What's wrong, Red? I'm fine, really." The microscope said, sitting down on the berth beside his lover.

"I…just worry about you, is all." Red Alert said, shifting to lie on his side and beckoning Perceptor to join him. The scientist was about to reiterate that he was unscathed, but the Red mech added, "I don't like how…everyone treats you."

"I…I don't either, but you're the only one who's opinion I care about, Red." Perceptor said with a small frown. He didn't want Red Alert to worry more than he already did. He knew that the other Autobots didn't think highly of his work, valuing warriors over scientists.

"You know that I think the world of you. I don't like it when people talk badly about you. Or…look…at you." Red said, shaking his helm with a scowl.

"Look at me?" Perceptor paused. He wasn't naïve. Just surprised. "You know I would never…indulge them."

"I know, Percy, I just wish they wouldn't. I know I can't but I just wish I could claim you. Make you mine." The Security Director said, looping his arms around the smaller form against him. His intakes hesitated. "Unless, you don't want that sort of…level of seriousness." He added, his voice apologetic.

"N-no! I…like being…yours. Is that why you haven't told them off yet? You were worried about if I wanted others to know?" Perceptor asked, awed that Red considered his opinion so highly. It made his spark thrum hard against its casing.

"Of course, I didn't want to push you away before I could get close to you. I…think I love you, Percy." Red said, tilting his helm down to fixate the smaller mech with an earnest look. "I feel so…comfortable around you. Which is hard for me, you know. I like you the way you are, quiet and intelligent. And I want you to be mine only. I want the others to know that."

"I…love you too, Red. For liking me." Perceptor said quietly and paused. "You…know that there is a way. To 'claim' me, as you so thoughtfully put it."

"I…I know. I just don't want to force anything on you. I know you don't really trust relationships, but you gotta believe me when I say I care." Red's voice sounded pleading, as though he desperately wanted Perceptor to say he wanted it, believed him.

"Of course I believe you, Red. I…would be honored if you bonded with me." The smaller mech said, raw honesty lacing his words.

"Percy…we…haven't even interfaced. Are you sure?" Red Alert asked, reaching down to cup the smaller mech's face.

"Whether you interface with me or not, I still want to be yours." Perceptor said, leaning into the touch with one servo coming up to rest on the larger mech's chest plates. "Please, Red?"

The Security Director shivered in delight and his outer plating parted automatically at Perceptor's touch. His inner plating was the only thing separating his spark from the outside world. Perceptor leaned forward and placed a light kiss on it.

"I'll show you mine after I see yours." Red Alert said with a playful smile. Perceptor smiled back and parted both layers of his chest plates, bathing the other mech in the bright light from his light blue spark.

"H-here it is." The scientist said, quietly. He was very aware of the fact that his spark was pulsing faster than it should be because of nervousness.

"It's beautiful, Percy." Red Alert said as he vented air quietly in awe. His own plating slid away to reveal his own life force, fierce and dark red in color. A tendril of energy connected immediately as the two sparks were bared to one another. He groaned. "Ahn! Let...let me sit up."

Perceptor complied, allowing Red Alert to sit up and pull him close. He was straddling the larger mech's hips now, his bare spark trembling in anxiety. The tendril connected once more and they both shivered.

"Open down there for me?" The Security Director purred, fingers grazing over Perceptor's heating crotch plating. It seemed that the scientist was rendered unable to respond verbally as the plating retracted nearly automatically.

The lubrication from the smaller mech's valve dripped readily onto his now open interface panel. His spike extended smoothly to press against Perceptors abdomen, the sensation causing them both to shudder.

Perceptor had never felt so exposed in his life cycle. His panel and spark bared to the one mech who claimed to love him. He was not afraid. "Red…I'm ready."

"I'll be gentle." Was the reply murmured against his audio as the space between their bodies was closed, sparks merging into one.

It was intense, the sense of oneness. Perceptor was drawn back to himself, crying out as the other mech's spike pressed into his valve. It was only momentary, though, as he soon came back to the overwhelming union of their beings.

Overload was fast, with the combined pleasure being looped through them, and they clung to one another, overheating bodies quivering. Eventually they both succumbed to stasis. The coming morning was the last thing on either of their processors, though both had morning shifts. They had the night to spend in one another's presence.

"Percy…Percy." Red was talking to him. He onlined his optics as his systems lazily began to reboot.

"Mmm…what is it, Red?" The smaller mech allowed a pleased shiver to run through his frame, which was stretched out beside of his…mate. His chronometer read 0203. Too early for his shift.

"Just making sure you are alright." The Security Director said, slipping his arm around the scientist. He experimentally sent a wave of adoration to his bondmate.

"Ah! That's…nice." Perceptor said, not expecting the sudden sensation in his spark. He returned it and cuddled back in to the other mech. "Red?"

"Yes, Percy?" Red asked as he pulled the smaller mech closer.

"Don't worry about me again 'til morning." The scientist murmured sleepily with a smile.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness! More soon, next up is Ratchet/Ironhide which I assume from reading EmberSpark's (the requester) stories that it will be movie-verse. Thank you all for reading. As always, requets are welcome and reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Late, but as promised, here is the next theme! This was requested by EmbersSpark. After careful consideration, I decided to do movie-verse anyways. I love that Ironhide; he is so moody! Well, here we go. Naughty activities ahead. X3 I hope that this doesn't disappoint. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers.

Theme 52: Hump (6/100)

It was late. HE was late. Hmph. Ironhide groused to himself, massive black form sprawled on the berth in his quarters. The vid screen was on but he paid it no attention to it, preferring to wallow in his own bad mood. Tonight Ratchet had promised to actually come to recharge with him (in Ironhide's processor: interface) before 0000 hours. It was now 0117 and Ironhide's nearly non-existent patience was wearing thin and his libido was raging.

~"Hey." He attempted to comm. the medic. No reply. The large black mech growled in irritation. He flooded their bond with his annoyance. Surely this direct contact would warrant some sort of response. No reply. This time he snarled, storming from their quarters on a warpath.

Ratchet was staring calmly into a (giant robot sized) microscope, servo scrawling notes on a data pad when Ironhide burst into the med bay. He didn't move at all, even as the Weapons Specialist slammed a heavy black servo down onto the table.

"What the slag is your problem?" Ironhide demanded, drawing himself up into an imposing stance.

"Go get some recharge." Ratchet said calmly, not looking up from his work. He seemed satisfied with this sample and slid it out from under the microscope lens, reaching for the next.

"I don't see why you have to do this. No one is injured or ill." Ironhide said, grabbing the medic's wrist as he reached for the next sample. Ratchet sighed and turned to look at the black mech.

"Its research to _prevent_ anyone from getting ill, Ironhide." He said slowly, jerking his wrist futilely. Apparently, Ironhide was serious.

"Well do it tomorrow! You promised me tonight." The Weapons Specialist said, optics narrowing as he dropped the medic's wrist. Ratchet sighed once more and placed a different sample onto the microscope.

"I'm busy Ironhide. Surely _you_ can wait until tomorrow." The yellow mech said. He reopened his end of the bond to send his irritation through but was assaulted by the radiant desire from the other mech's side of it. "Is that all you want? Interfacing?"

"Only part of it. Come one, Ratch'. We haven't had a night together in so long." Ironhide admitted, momentarily allowing a clearly processed thought through, before continuing pleadingly. "You know how to drive me crazy and you know I run off of whatever feeling is plaguing me most."

"I'm _busy_, Ironhide. Let me finish these samples and I will come to recharge." The yellow mech said, turning back to his microscope and data pad patiently.

Ironhide seethed. There was no slaggin' way he was going to let his mate off that easily. He had spent the entire solar cycle in a good mood looking forward to the evening he could spend with the medic. He wasn't a nice mech for no reason.

Ratchet had just decided that Ironhide was just going to stare at him until he was done when he felt a large servo rest on his hip, followed by the other getting similar treatment.

"What the frag do you-" Ratchet started as the stool he had been sitting on was kicked out from underneath him, but he was cut off as a resounding clang and a tremor ran up his body. "Ah!"

There was no way that Ironhide was being this audacious. The slagging glitch was humping him in his own med bay, against his own table. _Humping_ him. If he had been Prowl, a crash would be in line for his CPU but instead it registered levels of amusement, disbelief, and desire.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?" Ironhide growled against his audio, hips rocking steadily against his mate's aft. He let his left servo rub circles on the hip it was holding in place while his right ran up Ratchet's chest. He chuckled and said, "I can't believe you."

"You can't believe _me_? I'm the incredulous one here." Ratchet said as he huffed hot air from his vents in an attempt to cool his body off. It wasn't working well.

"Yes, that you were waiting on me to do something like this. Fragger. All you had to do was ask." The large black mech said, slowing his erratic pace to a more gentle one.

"When did it become obvious?" Ratchet asked in amusement, bucking back against his bondmate's body.

"You looked at the same slide twice. And those notes are about some stupid injury, nothing to do with what was at hand." The Weapon's Specialist said with a smirk.

"Aha, I see. Next time I'll be more thorough." The medic said, feigning disappointment.

"I think now is a good time to be thorough." Ironhide said, easily turning the medic to face him.

"Being clever _and_ witty today, 'Hide? I'm shocked." Ratchet smirked at him, sitting on the table and retracting his panel.

"I've been waiting all day for this." The larger mech cycled through his vents heavily. He had retracted his own and his spike stood from his pelvis, lubricant dripping from its tip. Ratchet groaned at the sight and reached out to give it a long stroke.

"I'm yours to have now." He purred, relinquishing his hold on the spike as Ironhide positioned himself at the medic's leaking entrance. "…now." He breathed.

Ratchet shuddered in delight as the thick tip pushed into his valve. Ironhide wasn't a small mech and he knew how to make the medic squirm. It seemed, however, that Ironhide wasn't in the mood to prolong things as he sank in to the hilt.

"Ugh, I'd almost forgotten how tight you were. Frag." The black mech groaned, panting hot air from his vents as he withdrew slowly before plunging back in. The force led Ratchet to lean back and brace himself on his arms.

"'H-hide…harder." The medic panted. The edge of the table provided him with an angle that sent his processor reeling from each thrust and the increasing rate would likely be his undoing, but he didn't mind. He had been waiting.

"Lay back." Ironhide huffed between heavy vent cycles. Ratchet did as he was told, carelessly scattering the contents of the table across the floor. His intake hitched as the large black mech lifted one of his legs over his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him, pressing in at a wonderful angle simultaneously.

"Oh, frag, 'Hide. I don't think I can last like this." The medic gasped, breaking the kiss. His mate's handsome face smirked down at him.

"Come on then. Scream for me." The black mech growled, slamming into the smaller mech below him. He knew this angle sent his spike along Ratchet's favorite spot and the convulsing around his length was causing his ability to withhold his own desire wane.

"Ah! Ng-!" Ratchet's vocalizer was reduced to static as his overload tore through his systems but Ironhide was able to clearly read his name on the other's lips. With that image in mind, he leaned his helm back and gave a few final thrusts before he too was consumed by overloadic bliss.

After a few moments of electrical haze, Ratchet let his helm fall back with a 'thunk'. Ironhide staggered backwards and made it to a med berth before his stabilizing servos gave out. He could clearly see his own transfluid running from the medic's port and smirked at the mess being made on the table.

"Slaggit…"Ratchet groaned as his systems allowed him to sit up once more. "Are you happy now?"

"Huh uh." Ironhide shook his helm 'no'. Ratchet glared at him but his desperation washed through the bond.

"What could you possibly want now?" The medic whined, uncharacteristically, as Ironhide aproached him once more.

"I told you that interfacing was only part of it. Recharge. Now." Ironhide murmured, pulling the medic over to the berth he had been sitting on and flinging him onto it. Before the yellow mech could escape, he found himself pinned down by his mate's strong body.

"We can't stay here! It's a public place! In this condition?" Ratchet protested but the clear sound of systems shutting down was his cue to sigh in defeat. How would he explain this in the morning? _Fragging glitch has priorities, interface and sleep._ The medic thought with a scowl, before allowing his own systems to begin shutting down. _A good wrench to the helm might fix that tomorrow._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are wonderful and suggestions are appreciated. :) More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

More fic for you! :D This wasn't a request, but it's my OTP. Follow ups of Prowl/Blurr and Perceptor/Red Alert will follow shortly. Spring break is next week so I may not be posting then. Thanks for reading! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers. Please read the note at the end~

Theme 99: In the Beginning (7/100)

* * *

4638945 stellar cycles. That was how long ago it was that they had met. Megatron glanced down at the seeker cuddled against his chassis after a (rare) long night of interfacing. It was hard to believe that it had come this far. He shook his helm, allowing himself to reminisce on their relationship's beginnings.

-O-

It had been long ago, when he taught tactics and strategy. Being Lord Protector was his first line of duty, but it was so rare for him to need to appear that he decided to pick up another job to fill his free time. Of course, Pit fighting had been outlawed so he chose to teach others how to fight (albeit, monitored by the Academy).

He had been crossing the courtyard at Cybertron's prestigious Academy. It was the main campus, with all of its subdivisions (science, warfare, classical arts, etc) having a sizable section of the sprawling building. There were students all around, relaxing and enjoying their time off until the next decacycle when the new semester would begin.

"Excuse me." It was lucky that he had been paying attention, because the small mech that was hardly taller than hip high would have easily been trampled by the massive mech. It looked up at him with orange optics analyzing and bright.

"Eh…Can I help you? Are you lost?" Megatron asked slowly, unsure of the youngling's intentions.

"I need directions to the Office of Admissions, please." It replied curtly, its vocalizer high pitched yet confident.

"Oh? It is somewhat hard to explain, how about I just take you there?" The large silver mech offered. The youngling seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding brightly with a smile.

Megatron analyzed the small mech as he guided him to their destination. There was no way that the flyer could be 1000 years old, the required age for applicants to the Academy. His physiology didn't give much about his age away, from his bright orange optics (matching the glass of his canopy, Megatron noted) to his form. The small mech was lithe and aerodynamic, wings that extended about arms length from his back and stabilizing servos with internal thrusters that ran the length of his knee to heel. If his speculations were correct, the flyer must be a third generation seeker and a young one at that.

"What're you staring at?" The high voice broke his train of thought. He looked back to the dark face of the seeker. His mouth was twisted into a pout, bright optics narrowed slightly.

"Nothing." The large mech automatically replied. He hadn't been staring, per say, but he felt…guilty? Weird? He was certainly old enough to be the mech's creator. He cringed at that thought and added, "Just curious as to what you need with the admissions office. How old are you?"

"Oh. I'm 468." The seeker said with a bright smile. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he added, "I know it's not old enough but I think I can pass their tests."

"They are reputably difficult, you know. But this is your place." Megatron had stopped and gestured to the building with columns in front of an intricately engraved door. The seeker looked even more ridiculously small as he walked up to the massive door and hesitated, looking over his shoulder and wing. He seemed to want to say something, but words escaped him.

"Good luck." Megatron called to him. The seeker absolutely beamed and waved to him as he opened the door and entered the building. He hoped the seeker made it in…so he could see him again. _Guh, what am I thinking? _Megatron shook his helm and pushed the thoughts away, continuing to his original destination.

-O-

The silver mech had been shocked to hear a familiar high pitched "Here." as he called role on the first day of Tactics I, entry level tactics class. He glanced up and searched through the crowd that was gathered outside in the demonstration area. He could barely see sky blue fingertips waving over someone's shoulder.

Starscream. He had responded to Starscream. Megatron nodded and continued down the list. Since it was the first day, he had everyone describe their strengths and weaknesses to him personally so that he could see where the majority stood. It helped develop lesson plans and he could see who he needed to work more with.

"My strength is flight! Aerodynamics, you know things like factoring in gravity and such, just clicks for me." The small seeker said, proudly, as his turn came around.

"Uh huh. Weaknesses?" Megatron asked, amused at the youngling's confidence. Almost everyone else had been more humble.

"Well…." The seeker leaned close and motioned for him to do the same, "I….don't know how to apply it. I've never battled or anything, even for practice."

"I…highly doubt that anyone expected you to have battle experience. You'll do fine." Megatron said, suppressing his growing amusement.

"Of course I will! It's just new territory for me. That's all." Starscream said, nodding his helm. He paused and added, "If I…am…" He trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Struggling? I will help you as much as you need." The silver mech offered. The seeker looked up at him with bright orange optics, analyzing him as if he didn't believe him.

"….okay. Thank you." He said after a moment, a smile gracing his features. Megatron dismissed the seeker, writing down what they had discussed before calling up the next student.

-O-

Megatron could remember the day when the seeker no longer regarded him with hopeful orange optics and earnest smiles. He had known that the council was about to make a move, but he was too late to save the citadel. As he had expected, they had sent a group to 'arrest' (assassinate) him for 'defying them' (knowing the truth). As it plummeted to the ground in flames, he had left for Kaon where he bought The Nemesis.

He watched anxiously as mechs struggled in, many injured, others shell shocked. He had sent out a message through the few higher ups on his side that there was a safe place in Kaon. His spark seemed to stop as he spotted two winged frames carrying another smaller one. He wanted to run to them, spark anxiously twisting, but the crowd meant that the most he could do was meander and hope that they didn't move.

Finally, he reached the open space between the crowd and a wall where mechs were sitting, nursing injuries. The seekers had deposited themselves onto the floor here and it was clear that they had been caught in the citadel explosion; their bodies were darkened with soot. The two larger mechs weren't moving, but a quick scan told him that they were recharging. The smaller…his scan showed that he was borderline stasis locked.

Megatron knelt and reached forward to run his fingers through the soot on the seekers body; his hand, chest, canopy, and leg. With each stroke, the pain in his spark grew. Blue, red, gold, and white. Starscream. _Primus_, he clutched a servo over his spark. Of all mechs, this was the least deserving of such treatment.

"Assembly: Completed." Soundwave's harmonic voice drifted from behind him and he nodded. He stood, turning to face the other mech. It seemed as though he was right, there were no more entering the ship and a visual scan showed that no stragglers were on their way.

It was time, then. Megatron felt his spark harden with each step he took to the front of the crowd. Here he would start his life as a leader; a stern and unwavering mech who carried the lives of his followers on his back. There could be no weakness, no meaningful smiles or lingering optic contact. Only war.

They had left that night and eventually fell into the routine that everyone was familiar with now. Megatron had made intense effort to push Starscream away from him, the seeker still clinging to what seemed to be a childish infatuation with him. It took him over 4 million stellar cycles and a terrible amount of pain to admit that it wasn't so shallow, to tentatively indulge himself. He had found that this bond had not been his downfall. That, if anything, it made him fight harder to secure a safe place for his seeker to live without fear. He would do anything in his power to win the war.

-O-

"Megatron?" A sleepy murmur brought him out of his reverie.

"Did I wake you?" The silver mech asked, quietly. He brought a servo up to rub the seeker's back in between his wing struts.

"Your spark…you were all happy then you got sad. And serious. Are you okay?" Starscream asked, stifling a yawn as he arched his back into the caress. He was tired. They had a briefing to run in the morning, but there were still a few cycles until they needed to be up.

"Ah, just thinking about how we came to be this way." The large mech said, leaning down to kiss his mate's helm.

"And the last emotion wasn't joy?" The seeker pouted, turning his head away. "I guess I'm not so special after all."

_Oh hush_. Megatron purred through their bond, pulling the smaller mech against him. The seeker's amusement washed over his spark and he relaxed.

_Get some recharge, we have a meeting in the morning_. Starscream said, resting his helm against the purple symbol on his mate's chest.

Megatron rolled his optics as he initiated his recharge sequence. After millions of stellar cycles, the seeker's audacity still amused him.

* * *

Alright! Thank you for reading. As always, I appreciate reviews/suggestions. I would also like to know your opinion on this chapter. I have a long, long, long, version of this planned. This is like a summary of my main ideas (minus the twists and miniscule details) and the pairings will be the above, TC/Skywarp and maybe more. It will be a free standing fic with angst, romance, humor, sticky, and, if you like the idea, sparklings. Would you be interested in reading that? Let me know! :3 Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

You came back? Good, yeeessss. The long awaited follow up has arrived! Prowl/Blurr is once more the subject of my writing. I apologize for the break, but I camped for spring break. It was terrible, cold, wet, and too far up a mountain. :O I digress. On with the fic.

Theme 89: Marks (8/100)

* * *

Blurr's slender frame was racked with tremors as the attempted to make some sort of hold on his lover's desk in his personal quarters. It was rare for Prowl to take a moment out of his schedule for anything recreational but today he was in a rare mood.

He had a meeting to run in less than half a cycle when he had snagged Blurr from the mess hall for an interface. Now he was only kliks away from being late and all he was concerned about was the slender legs wrapped around his hips as he made love to the blue speedster.

"Ahn! Prowl-h-harder." Blurr panted. The only thing keeping him from sliding off of Prowl's desk was his legs looped around said mech. He was positive that his paint was scuffing from such a tight grip.

"Ah, if you insist." Prowl huffed hot hair from his vents as he slightly altered his angle to allow for more vigorous movements. He smirked down at the younger mech. "Bet you weren't expecting this."

"N-no! Notatall-ah! Primusyes." Blurr was having difficulty speaking, but his cries were enough of an answer to the tactician. One of his hands slipped from the edge of the desk and he hastily caught Prowl's forearm to steady himself.

"Mmm, hold onto me if you need to." The SIC offered, leaning down to capture the smaller mech's mouth with his own. He purred as he felt the other hand grasp his forearm. This allowed for him to rock even harder into the warm body below him. It was easy for him to tell that Blurr wouldn't last much longer. He broke the kiss with a growl. "Going to come for me?"

"Y-yeah. Justalittlem-m-more! Ah!" The blue mech arched smoothly, fingers digging into the officer's forearms and legs tightening around his hips as his overload hit. His valve tightened in response as well and Prowl's own overload was drawn from him in less than a klik.

"Blurr…" The tactician sighed through his vents as he slowly withdrew from the other mech. Transfluid leaked from Blurr's valve onto his desk but he paid it no attention, pulling the smaller mech up with ease from the surface.

"You'relate…" Blurr murmured, stabilizing servos leading him to a chair to collapse in. He watched as Prowl removed a cloth from his subspace and wiped the fluids from his abdomen and thighs. It looked as though he would make it to the meeting in good condition, until he went to grab a data pad that had been tossed to the floor. The speedster gasped in horror.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Prowl asked, leaning back up to glance at the startled mech.

"You'regonnabelate. Lookatallthatpaint." The smaller mech pointed to the SIC's backside which bore large scrapes of blue paint. They weren't confined to his aft, either, Blurr noticed. There were a few along the tactician's lower back, upper thighs and even one in between his door wings.

"Haha, you're not fairing much better." Prowl pointed at the black paint on his lover's legs. He watched in amusement as Blurr jumped up and ran into his personal wash racks, returning quickly with a moist cloth.

"Here,letmegetthisoff. Iknowyouhavethatmeetingandall." Blurr said, dropping to his knees to begin wiping away the cosmetic damage. He looked up in confusion as his servo was caught and he was pulled to his feet.

"Leave them." Prowl purred, pulling the smaller mech closer to him for a kiss. Blurr let his arms fall to his sides as the tactician pulled away.

"Er…areyousure?" Blurr tentatively asked, optical ridges furrowing.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about it. I have to go, though. I'm late." Prowl said kissing the speedster's forehead quickly before opening the door to leave. He turned briefly and added, "I expect to see you here later."

It was all Blurr could do to nod in response as the door slid shut. He shook his helm as he headed for the wash racks. Could Prowl be sick? That must be it. There was no reasonable explanation other than that that could define the source of such a logical mech's…illogic.

The thought crossed his CPU that he was the source of this 'insanity'. Their relationship had a strange beginning but a little chance taking on the SIC's part was all it took for something wonderful to happen between them. Blurr was a loyal mech, and although he was energetic, he respected Prowl's work requirements.

He had been shocked at the invitation to the officer's office during Prowl's working cycles, assuming that his presence might be too distracting. These evening cycles of silent togetherness had become some of Blurr's favorite cycles of the day. After spending the earlier part of the day doing his own duty shift, he had burned enough energy to relax during them. He would even bring evening rations with him for them to share.

Blurr was lounging on the berth in Prowl's quarters when the SIC returned. He had a satisfied smile on his faceplates, though he carried a stack of data pads with him. Blurr scooted over to allow the other mech to sit beside him.

"Don'tyouneedtoworkinyouroffice?" The speedster asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Oh, I don't_ have _to. As long as it gets done, it doesn't matter. I thought you might want to see me outside of the office before the middle of the night." Prowl said, stretching out languidly beside the blue mech.

"OfcourseIdo! Iwasjustwondering,isall. Howwasthemeeting?" Blurr asked quietly, still unsure of what to make of the other mech's earlier behavior. A quick scan showed him that the scuffs were still there.

"Fine, as usual. I told you, no trouble would come." The SIC replied. He leaned forward so his forehead rested against Blurr's. His expression changed and he murmured, "Or…were you worried about the association? That they would know it was you?"

"I…don'tmindthat. Ithoughtthatyoumight,though. Officer'sreputation…" Blurr said quietly, optics downcast.

"If my work is to be questioned they have no evidence to use against me. My relationship with you hasn't changed me, other than improve my mood. I know that many mechs here wouldn't complain about that." Prowl said with a wry smile, tilting the smaller mech's chin up to make optic contact with him. "I hope you weren't upset about the marks I left on you…I don't recall any boundaries discussed about that."

"Idon'tmindthat….Ilikeit." Blurr said, feeling his faceplates heat up at the admittance. He _did_ like it, though no one saw it today. He had had the day off for recreation and spent it lounging around in Prowl's quarters.

"Good…I know that it probably feels like I'm keeping this a secret, but that's not true. I want this…I want it to grow. I just don't have much free time." The tactician replied. He looked pensive for a moment, then added. "Today, though…it seems like a good 'free time' day."

"Areyousomesortofimposter?" Blurr looked at him in disbelief. There was no way that Prowl was about to allow himself another indulgence today.

"You washed off the marks." Prowl said, rolling so that he was hovering over the smaller mech. "I thought you liked them."

"I-Ido. Idid. Ijust-" Blurr was becoming flustered once more. Prowls optics had darkened as he looked down at the blue mech and he leaned down to press their mouths together. He smiled as he felt small hands slide up to his shoulders, not pushing him away.

"I think I should replace them." The larger mech purred, fixating Blurr with a predatory look. The smaller mech squirmed, nodding. He could get used to this kind of spontaneity.

* * *

Thank you for reading again! I appreciate feedback and accept requests. I have the prequel Red Alert/Perceptor chapter in the works. :3


	9. Chapter 9

I have to make up for last week, so have some more! If you have requests then tell me. I shall attempt them all. Even crack. ;P What's a world without crack? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers.

Theme 17: Hold My Hand (9/100)

It had been raining all evening and even now at 0034, Red Alert could hear the gentle sound of water running over the metal hull of the Ark. Perceptor was recharging peacefully against his chest, a data pad loosely clutched in his hand. The Security Director shook his helm and wriggled the data pad free from his mate's grip, sitting it aside. Lightning flashed outside as he settled down, his CPU wandering the various things. This night…it was like the night that they had first connected.

* * *

It was a stormy night at the Autobot Ark. The weather, like everything else, was driving Red Alert mad. His cameras were flickering. FLICKERING! Who knows what could have happened in that .013 second? He nearly blew a gasket when the screens went blank. He smashed his comm. button, calling the other mechs assigned patrol duty.

~"This is Red Alert. Halt all patrols and return to your quarters immediately." He said.

~"Uh….yes, sir?" Was the general reply from Bumblebee, Jazz, and Cliffjumper. None of them dared to ask if this was a joke, the promise of getting to recharge sooner was too nice to risk.

Red Alert locked everything as he prepared to leave. He intended to patrol himself, not trusting any other mechs to be roaming at the same time he was. What if one of them was planning to utilize the camera blackout to attack him? He sighed, shaking his helm and left the security room.

The red and white mech stalked confidently down the halls. If he were to appear weak then an attack was more likely. He kept his optics scanning but he was mentally lamenting the loss of his cameras.

To make things worse, it seemed as though the lights were about to follow suit of the cameras. The Security Director paused as they flickered once….twice….and a final time before becoming dark completely. He sighed and activated more scanners.

Perceptor had been working diligently in the lab when the lights began flickering. He was carefully sketching some concepts for a way to extract certain minerals from the volcano without upsetting its balance. He sat his pen aside to flex his digits when the lights went out.

"Oh…now where was that…?" The scientist shuffled around for moment before a 'click!'. Only seconds after that a fluorescent light hummed to life…except that the humming continued to increase in volume. Relieved, Perceptor could see once more. In time to realize his mistake. "Oh dear."

Red Alert was surprised to see a dark plume of smoke come whooshing out into the already dark hallway. His scanners showed him a Cybertronian signal in the expanding mass and he charged into the room it was emanating from, prepared for a quick Decepticon take down.

"Halt, Decepticon! It'll be better for us both if you just stay still." He called out to the moving figure in the smoke.

_Decepticon?!?_ Perceptor sank back into the corner he had been taking refuge in, fearfully. He wasn't armed in any way and had no chance of surviving a fight with one. _Think, Perceptor, think._ He was pretty sure that the first person to arrive at a Decepticon intrusion would be…the Security Director.

"Red Alert?" Perceptor called tentatively. He didn't want to draw attention to himself if there really was a Decepticon on the loose and chose to make a break for the mech standing in the doorway. It didn't seem likely for a Decepticon to be standing around like that instead of escaping, so he chanced it.

"I said come out- whoa!" Red Alert saw someone coming at him and, luckily, managed to decipher their signal as Autobot before he raised his blaster. He reached out and caught the smaller mech with his free hand, sparing a last glance at the dark room before yanking the scientist down the hall and out of the smoke.

"Thank Primus, it really was you." Perceptor vented a sigh of relief as he was dragged along. He glanced up at the red and white mech through the dark. The only way he knew he was there was the hand clutching his own. "Where are we going?"

"To a safe place for you to stay. I will need to question you about the Decepticon once we get there. By the time you got to me there was no other signal, so they must have gotten away. I need to alert Prime and gather a party to search the perimeter. Can you remember anything right off? Was it a seeker? If so, we'll never catch them. Maybe a cassette? That little slagger Rumble is always poking his nose where-" Red Alert seemed to be on a roll, in his element, and in almost anyone else's optics, absolutely insane.

"What was the Decepticon doing?" Perceptor interjected politely. He analyzed what he remembered and none of had evidence of an intruder.

"Blowing things up, apparently! You were there, in the smoke, so how could you have missed them?" Red turned to look incredulously down at the smaller mech. Such 'memory loss' could be a potential front of a traitor.

"Oh! I…I think I understand what's going on here." Perceptor said with a smile. Red narrowed his optics in suspicion.

"Do you, now? Elaborate for me, then." The Security Director prompted.

"When the lights went out, I mistakenly turned on Wheeljack's…er, 'modified' lamp. As most of his things turn out, it quickly exploded into the cloud of smoke that you witnessed. I was the only one present in the room until you arrived." Perceptor offered, gazing up at the larger mech.

"If that's the case, why was it that 'you'" Red emphasized this with air quotes (of course, it was only for effect; the lights were still out), before grabbing the smaller mech's hand once more. "were hiding when I called out?"

"I thought that….if there was a Decepticon that I'd have no chance in a fight."

"But then you ran at me! What was with that non sequitur action? You were scared then attacked me!" The Security Director retorted, folding his arms across his chest, freeing the scientists hand to do so. They had stopped walking and were standing in front of a door.

"I was…" Perceptor paused to think. "I was glad that it was you. It might sound sparklingish but, I feel safe around you." He laughed softly, faceplates heating.

"Well…" Red had been caught of guard by the honest response. An unfamiliar feeling grew in his spark. It was trust. He relaxed and smiled. "That's my job."

The Security Director punched in the door code. When it slid open a dim light flickered to life and Red Alert held his arm out in a 'come in' gesture. Perceptor looked confused. He was still being hidden away? And what about that light?

"I thought that the power was out."

"It is. This is my failsafe lighting. Backup battery power. One can never know who may be waiting to ambush you in the dark."

"Oh…and why am I still being held? I thought we clarified-" Perceptor furrowed his optical ridges.

"Well…I thought you might feel safer in my quarters. Since there is no power anywhere else at the moment." The red and white mech offered. He could make out Perceptor's face by the dim lighting and it seemed as though the smaller mech was thinking it over. "You, uh, don't have to, of course. You're free to do as you please."

"I…I'll stay." The small black and red mech said. And he did.

* * *

Red Alert sighed as an alarm went off on his HUD. It was time for his shift. He glanced down at the small form snuggled against his side and felt guilty that he wouldn't likely see him again until the evening. He hadn't expected that his thoughts would turn into a memory purge during recharge. It hadn't been unpleasant. There had been a lot to learn but none of it changed his high opinion of the scientist.

After that night Red had learned of the reason that many mechs would attempt to convince Perceptor to stay in their quarters when he was greeted with a 'Good job.' from Sunstreaker who happened to be passing by when they had exited his quarters. He remembered the saddened look on Perceptor's faceplates and the sudden urge to smash the yellow Lamborghini's face in.

Red Alert nearly snarled at the thought. It still happened, the laughs, the comments behind hands, the slaggin' _looks_. He shook his helm in annoyance, shifting to swing his stabilizing servos over the edge of the berth.

"Mmmm-Red?" Perceptor onlined his optics to a dim setting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Percy. Just…thinking too much about things. You know me." The Security Director said, unable to resist the smile that the feel of his mate's concerned spark brought him. Someone he trusted.

"Is it time for your shift already?" The smaller mech shifted to lay at the edge of the berth where his mate sat, curling around the other mech as much as possible. "Do you, or rather, _can _you have midcycle rations with me today?"

"I can do that. Get some more recharge, though. You look exhausted." Red said, turning to look down at Perceptor. "Is 1300 a good time? I have to meet with Prime at 1200 but I'm sure I'll be done by then."

"That's fine with me. If I'm not in the Rec. Room, come and find me in the lab." The other mech nodded, optics off lining already.

_I will_. Red spoke softly through the bond. As he stood and grabbed a few data pads from his desk exiting the room only kliks later.

_Red….will you hold my hand like…like that night, when you have rations with me today?_ Perceptor's eloquent voice floated into his consciousness via spark. He smiled and sent an agreement. _Of course._

* * *

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for reading, that is. I appreciate all feedback and suggestions. I know my posts are irregular but I'm at the end of my semester and it must have been implemented by the Decepticons! It is successfully slaughtering me!


End file.
